


一目惚れ | Hitomebore | Taken at First Sight

by keiimyeh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Italian Mokuba just for the heck of it, Reader-Insert, Video Game Programming-ish(?), Virtual Reality Games/VR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiimyeh/pseuds/keiimyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>currently under rewriting</p><p>chapters rewritten - one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying Mokuba started it all.

"I'm serious, mon bella! All he ever complains about is your department these days. That's something to consider."

You licked the young man's cone as it had almost dripped onto his lap, "I don't care what he thinks of my department, okay? I have this job because you convinced him to, nothing more, nothing less. He himself isn't worth my time, and it's not like I wanna program his games for the rest of eternity."

"Don't forget the paycheck." The other young man next to you hummed.

"Yeah, that's true, Yuugi. KaibaCorp has the most decent paycheck in Japan. What other company gives you 1,700,000 yen a month? But, of course, you have the tyrant CEO with the stick up his ass screaming at you because your lunch break lasted six minutes instead of five." You licked your own ice cream, sighing, then turning towards the 'demon king's raven', as you mentally not orally called him, "Uh, no offense, Mokuba."

"None taken. But, you wanna reverse that thought, he's still my big bro."

"Your point is?"

"Do it for my sake? He's not that bad, considering how he acts towards me."

"My sake too! I can say he's sweet under all that sourness, or something like that." Yuugi chimed in.

"That sounds gay, Yuugi." You deadpanned.

Yuugi and Mokuba were getting sweaty as they seemingly didn't have a response to that.

You rolled your eyes, shrugging. "But I dunno, guys. I might give him another chance if he raises my paycheck."

Yuugi hopped off the bench childishly, wolfing down the rest of his ice cream, "Well, my break's over. Gotta go help Grandpa in the store, Mokuba, li'l sib."

"Oh, yeah. Yuugi, I was gonna ask you about that new booster packs rumor." Mokuba spoke with child-like curiosity.

"Jeez, Duel Monsters again?" But you were ignored by the two 'kids'. They were both a bit taller than you, and Yuugi was twenty-five years old for Christ's sake, yet they still acted like kids. Good grief.

"The Vrains booster packs and decks arrived to Grandpa's shop, true, I even managed to get a few for you, and a few for my friends. But they're only packs, so."

"Nah, it's fine. The decks are for customers' purchase only, right? And Seto doesn't want me spending money at your grandfather's shop."

"Yup! Hey, li'l sis, want me to get you a booster pack or two?" Yugi turned towards you, tilting his head a bit cutely.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Okay, I'll bring 'em over tonight. Our dinner is still up, yeah, Mokuba?"

"Sure thing, buddy." Mokuba said with a grin and a thumbs up.

"See you then, guys!" And with that, Yuugi ran off.

"What's that about dinner?" You inquired, not really out of curiosity.

"Oh, Yuugi and his friends are coming over for dinner tonight since Anzu's in town. Wanna come too? It'll sure get lonely without you around."

You didn't know who Anzu was, let alone Yuugi's friends, so this should be interesting, if not for... "Uh, sure."

"Don't worry, he'll be out for the night, he's got a conference." The raven spoke as if he could read your thoughts.

You wanted to bet that this Anzu probably-chick was Yuugi's girlfriend, the only real reason you were going.

\---

"Gotta look nice if I want to appease your girlfriend." You said to a confused Yuugi, who had just walked in, staring at the piles of clothes you had strewn all over your room.

A confused Yuugi is now a flustered Yuugi.

"Wha - ? What gives you that idea - ?"

"Nothing in particular, I just had a feeling that this 'Anzu' is a girl, and you have a crush on her." You stated matter-of-factly, all mere guesses.

"Sib, it's not what you think." He retorted, his cheeks flushing morbidly.

"I mean, I've seen it in manga for sure. Male protagonists always hook up with their first female friend."

"Siiib. You aren't listening to me."

"Exactly." You said with a smile.

Yuugi's red cheeks couldn't get any redder.

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry. Please help me get dressed?"

Yuugi took a deep breath to calm himself, and nodded wordlessly with a smile.

Demon King Kaiba kept you a little late, albeit indirectly, his male secretary reprimanding you for 'running off the job', and you having to fix reported bugs from the beta team, which was amusing and made you almost completely forget about the aforementioned scolding.

Not that you really cared about your job itself, but programming excited you in the weirdest of ways.

Mokuba joked once that you might have an orgasm during work one of these days.

You let out a chuckle at Kaiba doing just that, an orgasm, maybe even masturbation during work.

You paused there and blanked out your mind.

You needed not to think about that, the mental image scarred you as much as real porn did.

Yuugi cleared his throat beside you, handing you a neatly-folded simple navy blue short-sleeved dress shirt and pants. Knowing him, he folded them for you.

You thanked him quietly as you got up, smiling.

Before you entered the bathroom, you took a good look at Yuugi. "Are you going in that old school uniform?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I've had good memories wearing it."

"I bet so." You left him at that, locking the bathroom door behind you.

For some reason, Yuugi never told you about himself, let alone his memories. His grandpa told you a few times not to bring up any personal questions about him unless Yuugi tells you himself, and you really wondered why Grandpa Mutou especially warned against mentioning Ancient Egypt, not that it had to do with anything you knew of.


	2. Awkward Dinner and Insults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mokuba is amazed that Reader-chan looks so 'cute' in a mini-skirt, Setou Kaiba has to say otherwise. And she insults him. An unexpected guest arrives...much reluctantly to his own desires...but does so anyway to annoy the heck out of the CEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, animals. Bet you can guess who that guest is. If not, well, it's all up to your reaction when he's revealed. Oh, and you get to see something rare~

"My clothes aren't too much, right?"

Mokuba smiled sweetly, squeezing your hand slightly as he lead you up the mansion stairs, "I think you're cute enough to, in your language, go through hell and back, to be honest."

He was wearing a black button-down shirt and blue jeans, but regardless of the casual clothing choices, he was your 'escort' for this night, in a way.

Yuugi held your other hand, grinning at you. He was your other escort, in another way.

These two boys were your friends, so they wouldn't let you a step near Kaiba for his own safety...right?

Mokuba pushed the door open after skillfully unlocking it with one hand. Damn, he was a pro.

"Welcome home, Master Kaiba." The two maids that were running around with plates, the cook that was carrying the pans in and out of the kitchen, and the butler who was helping the maids all stopped their work once they noticed you three coming through the door, and bowed down to their 'Master'.

_Oh man, do I have to tease Mokuba with this later._

Mokuba lead you down a hall on the first floor, and finally you saw what the Maids were rushing around for.

A neatly-sorted rectangular table filled with all kinds of dinner-assorted things. They did all this for Yuugi's friends that you somewhat never got a chance to meet? And from a simple request from Mokuba...

Then again, the Kaiba brothers had far too much money to expect of someone like you to praise them. Not that you would give up your dignity to praise the older one anyways, but Mokuba was worth praising.

Mokuba's hand suddenly left yours to go and 'get something real quick'.

You and Yugi stood there, hand in hand, dumbfounded at how things are arranged in the Kaiba mansion. Everything neatly in place, and it seemed like you shouldn't even belong there.

"Holy mother-flippin' Gozaburo..." A dreamy sigh escaped your lips.

"Imouto-chan? Are you okay?" "Eh? I'm fine, I'm fine..."

You'd longed for the luxurious life Mokuba was living in, but you'd always thought people would get way too stuck-up just because they have a few green papers in their wallets. The Kaiba brothers are the opposite of this theory. Setou Kaiba's only stuck-up because he's, well, Setou Kaiba, not because of money or anything.

Yuugi mumbled something about apricots and went back towards the front door. Probably to wait for his friends.

After inspecting what every door lead to in this dining room and saying hello to the servants when one occasionally popped up, you head over to the door you came through with the boys.

You found yourself heading towards the stairs, but the person standing at the top made you regret leaving the dining room, and somewhat gave you a regret for not refusing the invite in the first place. Mokuba should've told you his brother didn't leave.

The demon himself was rather sleepy-looking as he descended the stairs, with a few of his shirt buttons undone. Namely the top few, that were revealing his smooth, fairly-built abs. His hair was also messy, as if he'd just woke up from a hangover. Nothing out of the ordinary, if it was a normal person, that is. But we're talking Setou Kaiba here.

_He found time to sleep after I left? Lucky him._

He briefly noticed you staring at him, but he shook it off and continued to walk down the stairs, finally stopping right next to you.  
**(^Jeez, just how long are these stairs anyways? XD)**

"Uh, hello, Mr. Kaiba." Mr. _Kaiba?? What ever happened to my usual 'Whassup, boss'?!_

"Hey there," He mentioned your last name casually, as if you two were friends for a long time. The words seemed rather eerie, coming out of him.

"Er, I came here because of Mokuba's invitation--"

"Yeah, that dinner thing, whatever. I just came down for a glass of water, so not to hang out with that _mutt_ or anything." The word 'mutt' was spat out as he looked over your shoulder. You turned around to see Yuugi as he came in, with a tall blond guy, a brunette girl that was about as tall as you, a brown-haired guy that had a rather odd hairstyle, and another girl with long orangish-brown hair followed him, all as intrigued by the fancy decorations as you were.

"Big brother! Can I borrow your--" A certain voice called out from behind Kaiba, and he stopped dead in his tracks—with one foot in the air as he was attempting to descend the stairs—when he saw you poke your head out from behind Kaiba, glaring at him pointedly.

You could've sworn you heard an "oh shi--" utterance from the boy, before he smiled awkwardly, attempting to explain why Kaiba was still home, "Uh, Bella, you see..."

You weren't sure what your exact expression was, but Kaiba stood between you and him, and you found yourself glaring at him directly.

"I can explain this for him. You weren't expecting me to stay home, am I right?" You didn't respond. "The meeting was cancelled over a week ago because the other company were just in my project for the money, not for quality. Mokuba had seen the old schedule. " He said it with such skill that it was almost impossible to glare at him, all while being completely poker-faced.

You were sure that Yuugi and his friends were staring in awe at you.

Kaiba looked their way, and you'd heard their feet scurrying across the floor towards the dining room. While Kaiba was talking, Mokuba had apparently made a run for it down the hallway, he was probably too scared of you to face you, for now.

Kaiba walked past you towards another hallway downstairs, and just before finally literally getting out of your sight, he had this to say: "You look fitting in mini-skirts."

A shiver was sent down your spine as you replayed those last words in your mind, but nonetheless, it gave you a great idea for work tomorrow.

\---

Chatter was sent across the table between Yuugi's friends. You'd enjoy the meal to its fullest too, if the stuck-up boss hadn't appeared.

Mokuba had felt genuinely sorry that he had to ruin the dinner for you.

"Yo, girl? What's ya relationship to Kaiba Kid?" The blonde young man across of you asked.

Yuugi had introduced all of his friends to you, but you were too out of it to remember all their names. This guy's name is _something_ Katsuya, for instance. And the weird hairstyle dude was named...er, some kinda car. 

You remembered the names of the two girls, one of them was the girl that was as tall as you, her name being Anzu, which was probably why you heard Yuugi mutter 'apricots' earlier. Apparently they have some kind of crush on each other. The other girl was Shizuka, _something_ Katsuya's younger sister.

Ahem. Back to the question.

"He's my boss' boss, I'm in his programming department. Why?" "Well, ya seemed rather close to him, so I figured you'd be his girlfriend or somethin' like that."

"Who, me? Nah, I don't like him _one bit_. He's got this huge stick up his ass that prevents anyone with a _sane_ mind to even be an _acquaintance_ of his. Mokuba's the only one who can calm the beast, if I say so myself." You shoved a huge spoon of rice in your mouth afterwards.

Yuugi, who was sitting next to Katsuya, facepalmed, and Mokuba, who was sitting next to me on my right side, was saying things like 'I'm doomed' and 'He'll take my allowance for sure'.

_What was wrong with what I'd said?_

Then you'd realized why. Kaiba had occupied the empty seat next to you, and you didn't realize it because you were busy remembering the names.

You gulped, and looked over at Kaiba, who was silently picking at his plate of curry-covered rice, eating it little by little. Oh, you were to be fired after dinner for sure.

The hand holding your spoon shaked a bit. 

It's not like you didn't want to be fired, in fact that was your intent from the beginning. But your father had ultimately forced you to remain on the job, because your income from his job was cut off, due to his company's low financial status. And even though it's been six months since the financial status had raised, your dad still kept you out of his money.

The spoon, neatly filled with a mixture of rice and curry, was raised to your lips, but you instantly set it down on the plate and reached for the wine glass. It was a habit, drinking a single glass of liquor would ultimately ease the nervousness away.

They were all staring at you. _Gulping down wine out of haste, it must've been quite a scene._

Kaiba still remained silent, eyelids lowered to the plate.

"Uhm, Bella, you really should cut down on the wine..." Mokuba tugged the glass lightly from you.

It was empty, but that wouldn't stop you from refilling it with Kaiba's wine bottle, the closest one to you.

You heard the servants whispering, and you felt the guests staring. _Quite the first impression I make..._

"Excuse me, I want to go wash up." You announced.

Mokuba stood up as well, "Big brother, if you may. I want to accompany her."

Kaiba simply grunted, which from what you could register, was his sign of approval.

Mokuba took your hand, and lead you towards the hallway upstairs, finally reaching a door that you stopped in front of. Right beside it, at the very end of the hallway, was what looked like a master bedroom's door.

_Kaiba's forbidden room, then._

You smirked, wondering what the 'forbidden room' had inside. You wanted to go investigate, but Mokuba had dragged you in the room you were facing before.

"Is this your room?" "Yep. Gaming's a guilty pleasure of mine." He sweatdropped, then pushed you from behind towards the bathroom.

"Really, Moki, even a servant's bathroom would do good." "Just wash your face and get this over with." You could've sworn you'd saw a hint of blushing on his cheeks, but that was probably just you.

You turned towards the sink, and rinsed your sweaty face as ordered. After drying off with a towel and starting on fixing your make-up, you spoke up.

"Sorry for rambling like that in front of your bro." "I guess I deserve it since I didn't tell you the conference was cancelled. I had forgot, so we're now even. But that was quite a show you'd put on back there. I'd always wondered how much sass you had." He was grinning, from the tone of his voice.

"I'm pretty sure he's gonna shove a resentment notice in my face once I go back down there. He's fired so many people at once at work, he probably carries those papers everywhere he goes." You walked out of the bathroom, drying your hands off.

The boy blinked up at you. 

"What?" 

"You think you'd actually not get fired in that make-up?" "Huh?" "Appeal to him, and he might change his mind about firing you."

"Yeah. What the kid said."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun....
> 
> You actually thought I'd reveal the guest THIS chapter? XD
> 
> As always, comments and such are way too much appreciated~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan reluctantly gets a makeover from Mokuba, and the unexpected guest helps out. Setou Kaiba just has to say otherwise, again, making Reader-chan spit out insults at him. Also, a few side-characters appear at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK MOTHERFLIPIN'--

You sighed, closing your eyes as Mokuba did your makeup all over again. The kid had talents, yeah, but it didn't necessarily mean you WANTED him to.

The other guy, who just showed up randomly to the author's desires, just handed whatever was needed.

_"..and you are?"_

_"Duke Devlin, CEO of DevlinCorp. I'm Kaiba's self-proclaimed rival, though I didn't come here by MY desires. That was quite a show you put on there, and I don't want a beautiful being like you getting fired by a 'beast' like him."_

So he says.

"Moki, I'd get fired sooner or later, what the hell."

"True, but you said you're low on money the other day. And I heard Setou saying he'd pay everyone their checks in two days. So why the heck won't you stay until then?"

"...I hate you, Mokuba."

"Love you too, Bella."

...

You sighed, blinking up at the mirror, pouting.

"Mokuba, you only lightened the amount of mascara and put on lighter lip gloss than earlier. What's the point?"

"Kaiba likes non-bitchy girls, trust me." He said, still grinning at his 'creation'. Damn hormonal kid.

"Okay, whatever. And, uh, you, Duke?"

"I think so too. Kaiba never payed much attention to girls who had too much make-up on. This should work, not that I'm with you and him _dating_ or anything. In fact, I might just steal you and run." He winked playfully afterwards.

_Ugh. Men._

You sighed, rendering this situation hopeless and inevitable. Well, at least you'll have something to write in your book of achievements. If your boss was going to gape at you like Mokuba promised, it was definitely worth it.

"The beast is in his room, the one next to mine as you guessed, go and meet him alone."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Yuugi texted me."

_Yuugi is helping by stalking Kaiba? Ugh. Men._

"Okay. Here we go, then... There's no turning back." You brushed a lock of hair behind your ear, in an attempt to brace yourself. Closing your eyes, your feet took you to the beast's den. 

Your hand hovered over the door knob, wondering if you should abort the mission and run while you can, or open the door and face your destiny.

_Sweet Lord Ra, this is like that VR game we're making at the coding department._

Just before you reached for it, it twisted. Oh, crap.

"What are you doing here?"

Little drips of sweat formed on your face as you stepped back a bit, "Uh...hah...You see, boss, it's actually a really funny story, haha..." You turned your head towards a certain black fuzzy-haired boy poking his head out from his room's doorway, and exclaimed, "He convinced me to do it!!!"

"You know, Kaiba, you really should learn how to treat a lady." Duke walked out of Mokuba's room.

Ignoring the said man with black hair reaching his back, "Come inside." Kaiba grabbed your arm, slowly dragging you inside. Oh, you were doomed for sure.

"Mokuba and Duke convinced me, I have nothing to do with this--!!" You tried to pull your arm from his strong grasp, but to no avail. _Seriously, was he working out?_

"Kaiba, you're ignoring me after I came here all the way from America? I'm hurt."

"I don't care. She's an employee. Get out of my house." He muttered, shutting the door.

You looked around. A neat king-sized bed, what looked like a closet, what looked like a bathroom, a mini-fridge, a desk with a few scattered papers and a laptop. Nothing out of the ordinary, even for him.

He had already let go of your arm, and walked towards his desk, sitting down.

"What did you want." _That was supposed to be my question, you idiot._

"I don't care what you think of me right now, and I don't even want to care, but I don't want to get fired. I blurt out things that are on my mind sometimes, okay? I just want to keep my job."

"Is that all." He muttered, his eyelids lowered.

"Yes."

"You look fitting in that makeup, did my brother fix it for you?" _Just what was he getting from complimenting like this?!_

You reminded yourself that he commented the same thing on your clothes earlier. This gave you another idea for work tomorrow.

"What do _you_ want, boss?"

"You're not fired."

"Pardon?" "I appreciate those rather _kind_ words you said over dinner. I have yet to meet someone like you." He said, deep sarcasm burried into his tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said, dear."

"Oh, so you want someone to insult you? Well, since I'm in your mansion and not at work where you're actually my boss' boss, I'll treat myself to you. You're the worst, the most stuck-up and arrogant man in Japan, and too goddamn cocky for your own good. Somebody must've put that stick up your ass so deep, so it doesn't actually hurt. Your so-called fangirls? They're not even sane enough to say so. And I _HATE_ you."  
(^True words that come from the heart, thus I have no words left to argue WHY.)

Kaiba's dark blue irises somewhat widened, but he quickly regained his posture.

"I'll see you tomorrow at my office."

\---

Oh, damn. You just dug your own grave, and Kaiba _appreciated_ it. The damn guy was probably collecting more reasons to fire you.

_Or maybe the guy would actually admit they were true, and become a better person._

You giggled at the thought as you pressed the elevator button.

"Nah, he wouldn't."

Stepping onto the elevator to your department to check on things and possibly say your last goodbyes before heading towards your final destiny, you pressed the button labled F12.

The man who was standing next to you suddenly nudged you with his elbow once the doors closed.

"Mister, would you-- oh, god you again."

The same emerald irises and long black hair from yesterday. Duke Devlin.

"Didja get the guy?"

"I told him a barrage of insults instead."

"Ouch, must've been a shock."

"Nah, you don't know how much I wanted to say any of that to his face. I don't think I have any more insults left."

"Ahaha, so it is." Duke chuckled, just as the elevator let out a 'ding', declaring that it arrived at your floor.

You stepped out of the elevator, and just before the glass doors were closed, a question popped into your mind.

"Hey, why'd you come here if Kaiba kicked you out verbally?"

"Oh, I came to visit good ol' Kaiba boy. He can't kick me out of his company in front of his own employees~" The elevator door closed with that.

You turned around to see your department running around in complete chaos. 

"Believe me. He really can."

The only person in the room that was sitting calmly in his chair, of which had your same point of view towards Kaiba, smiled up at you as the others were frantic and rushing around.

You raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Kaiba alert again?" He nodded calmly.

You took your usual seat next to him, and started chatting until the demon would come.

"You actually did that?!"

"Yeah, his shocked expression was priceless."

"Holy shiz. I never thought anybody had the nerve to do that. Well, if you actually do get fired, we gotta go out celebrating that one of us got out alive."

"Oh, princess?" A stern not-so-Brooklyn-esque voice said behind you. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't Kaiba.

"Yes, Mr. Hamada?"

"Why is da code for da first level like this?"

Everyone stopped running around to look at you and Mr. Hamada.

You turned around to raise an eyebrow dramatically at your boss, "Uh, hello? You told me to."

"I didn't-"

"You sent me an email on your first day off last week."

"I did not--"

"You also told me to..." You double-clicked the message, reading the remaining request, "Pick something out for your next date?"

"Lemme see dat." His eyes scanned the message. His wrinkled face paled. 

Bingo.

"Ahem. Everyone, get back ta work."

The girl next to you—a new intern, you guessed from her casual clothes—congradulated you with a small smile, "...living up to your expectations, you really are my new role model..."

...

Turned out Kaiba was _planning_ to come over for a visit, not really coming.

Maybe he's been too busy with yelling at other departments. Maybe.

Yuriko, a new intern as you suspected, called you by your last name, adding a small -san suffix in the end. Giving a small happy spin on your heels to face her, you hauled your laptop case over your shoulder. You were happy because you weren't fired yet.

"Um, Touya said he's taking us all out for a drink, wanna come?"

Before you can even reply, the host in question flung an arm around your shoulder, "Ya askin' her? She's da guest of honor!" He mocked your boss's voice.

"Touya, that Brooklyn voice doesn't really make you more or less sexy."

"Aw, ya know ya want it."

"Go die in a hole with that superhero of yours, please."

He pouted, no longer mocking, "Why are you dissing Wonder Man like this now?"

"I love Wonder Man, Touya, I just don't love that accent," you paused for a moment, "And of course I'd come, but can't we push it back 'till the weekend? I gotta do more work to please 'your majesty' for you know what."

"Ah, then I can actually save up some money! Guys, we're postponing for now, we're going out later this week!" He exclaimed, fist pumped up in the air, earning just a few groans, from interns and newcomers who don't know a shiz about him, while you could tell that the rest were extremely happy that it was. Touya drinks literally _everyone_ under the table, any day of the week.

Yuriko, whom you'd seemingly forgotten about, smiled, "You two seem like best friends-- no, wait, a more precise term would be...a couple?"

"Who, me? With him/her? Impossible, we're more like frienemies." Simultaneous talk, here.

"A-ah, I see... Hey, can we, um, trade numbers?"

"Sure thing, Yuri."

Minutes later, after you punched in your number, Yuriko grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow," adding that -san suffix to your name again, and walking out.

Touya left out of boredness, and so did _almost_ everyone else. You noticed a misplaced command, and you were trying to figure out how the in the actual fuck would it help in the level, while it had nothing to do with the player at the waaaay beginning, as they wouldn't have had any weapons nor would they get combos until almost the end of Level 0, which was the main tutorial.

It was probably your boss's work.

It was quiet, for now. Usually Mokuba would come by if you were running late, which you were, but he didn't.

"Ah, well." You stretched out, laying back in your seat and moving the code to where it was supposed to be, in the file named '0.0.1.kcc', "It's not the first time that the boss screws the code over and I have to fix it. Why should I complain?"

"Oh, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. :D
> 
> What in the actual fuck is this, I wonder?
> 
> FINALLY, I get my iPad back. Everything is on it just as I left it, because I didn't want to restore like Apple suggested. After a REALLY long wait. But you don't wanna know the whole story, so...
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Also, I noticed in just a week the views jumped from 51 to 200, and the kudos from 3 to twelve. Wtaf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan stands up to Kaiba again, twice in one chapter. First time during closing hours, second time in a café while tired-as-hell, well, tired.

Maybe you should get rid of that habit of speaking your mind literally.

"Um, I didn't mean--"

"Then what did you mean?"

Well, it really WAS what you meant, but Hamada would fire you if he knew while he still could.

"Erm... He, well..."

"Well?" His Majesty folded his arms across his firm chest. He was wearing his trademark clothes, the white trench coat and the black sweater and pants, but for some reason they appeared more...cute on him than usual. Okay, stop staring and say something.

"I'm here because..." You frowned, deciding to take the hit. "Don't you dare interfere, this is just my opinion. I'm here because I'm stuck fixing whatever things your 'subordinate' screws over. You'd think he'd do a good job, but nah. And I'm not hired to be his loyal servant."

"Is that really so?" He frowned—in an _almost_ cute way—and pulled out his cellphone, tapping a few buttons.

"What the hell are you doing? He'll fire me!"

"Don't you dare question me, _I'll_ fire you myself."

"Suits you, Mr. Rich Asshole. My dad would be mad if I were to depend on his money again."

"So what? I don't--"

"And Mokuba would be mad too."

"Not quite convinced yet."

"Then he'll leave your mansion and live in a small apartment while depending on himself, and you'll be single and miserable and bald by the age of thirty."

"Ugh, fine. Keep your job. But only for the sake of Mokuba. And I'm not losing my hair anytime soon, thank you very much."

You shifted in your seat uncomfortably as Kaiba once again loomed over you, "What about Hamada?"

_Please tell me you're not firing him right now._

"I won't fire him yet, I need to find a better department head before that."

_Nailed it._

"Go home, Mokuba has been waiting at your door for about an hour ago. I can take care of the rest."

"Oh, shiz! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because, I enjoy seeing others complain." He said with a smirk, leaving you to gather your stuff and lock up the department.

\---

"I'm instantly blaming you if I catch a cold."

"Oh, please. It's not even that cold outside." You hollered from the other room as you changed from your work clothes, which consisted of a black skirt that reached just above your knees and a button-down short-sleeved shirt, into a pair of pajama pants and a shirt that Yuugi had given you shortly after you had met. You loved that shirt no matter how it made you look tomboy-ish.

"Have some heart, will ya?"

"I have no heart, Mokie, I just confessed to my boss' boss about my boss."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Kaiba told me he likes seeing people complain."

Mokuba twirled a strand of his hair thoughtlessly, "He's actually caring when he wants to. Maybe he's taken a liking to you after last night's rather 'kind' words?"

"Nuh-uh, don't think so. He just so happened to pass by while I was thinking out loud." You strolled over to Mokuba, handed him his cup of orange juice, and sat down across from him with your tea, on the same couch. Compared to Kaiba, 'Mokie' was actually as tall as you, and a bit shorter than Yuugi. Damn Kaiba for having his growth spurt early while Mokuba remained short.

"He walked in on you in his best clothes?"

You snorted, "If he was only a wee bit nicer, I'd fall for his handsomeness."

"He's that gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Sort of, and-- wait, why are you talking like that about your brother?"

"Haha, can't I compliment my older bro?" Mokuba laughed quietly.

"You're calling him gorgeous then asking me about him, and you know I hate his guts. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so confused. At one point you say you hate him, and now you're saying he's handsome. Make up your mind."

"Why do you care?"

For a second there you thought he was blushing again, "He's my brother, I worry about him."

"Huh." You looked back at the lighted candles on the table, not happy with his answer.

Mokuba was always a quiet one since you started tutoring him a few years back to Kaiba's request. The sixteen-year-old at the time was failing his force-enrolled Code and Programming class, and the pay was decent.

So you took upon the dangers of seeing Kaiba in his office, where he could supervise Mokuba's tutoring. He almost fired you, twice, because of a debug fail, but you got him to keep you because you were only teaching Mokuba what you already knew. You hadn't graduated yet at the time, and a bit after you did graduate--

Mokuba prevented you from trailing off with a question, "Hey, Bella? What do you like in boys?"

"What." You stared at him blankly.

"I'm just asking, um, for reference?"

"Well, it's none of your business anyways, but okay..." You took a minute to think about it, "Hmm, I guess I like dreamy guys with slightly muscular chests and a taller structure than other guys, but looks aren't everything. He's gotta be nice to me most of the time, hard-working yet leaving some time for me, also having enough money to spend on me..."

He blinked.

"You know, those normal fantasy girly Prince Charming stuff."

"Ah. Kinda like me? I'm nice, hard-working, and I have money."

"Yeah, sorta. Although if I were to date you, I'd look like your sister or something."

"Heheh, yeah. What about Seto then?"

"What about 'im?"

"Um, well, you both seemed to go along well up until you actually started working for him nearly a year and a half ago. Is there anything I missed there after you left to see your dad after graduation?"

You stared at your tea cup. _After I went to see Dad..._

That was around the time you voiced your low tolerance of Kaiba to Yuugi, the KAME GAME assistant manager at the time, if you could recall.  
 **(^But you actually can't, ahaha)**

You had to get a birthday gift for Mokuba, because Kaiba so much as forgot to buy one, and Yuugi had heard you complaining to a bunch of plushies. That's also when you learned you had the habit of speaking your mind literally, and when you and Yuugi became friends. Also counts as the time you almost passed out because of his hair.

When you'd worked as a tutor, you were actually more of a nanny to Mokuba. Kaiba wasn't around most of the time, thank Slifer, but that was about it. You had to let the young teen sleep over with your mom and you just because Kaiba didn't 'permit' you to come in, and at night Kaiba would come by and leave like it never happened. 

Making fun of your 'cute' mistakes, you could tolerate. Using you as his brother's nanny, you could tolerate. Even saying 'good morning, boss' and 'good night, boss', you could also tolerate. Such cruelty to his brother, leaving him alone all day and only seeing him a few minutes before dinner, you could not.

"Yeaaah, no. You missed absolutely nothing there, I hated your brother from the start." Okay, maybe that was a lie.

\---  
 **TIME SKIP TO 4 AM BECAUSE I CAN--**

You stared quietly out of the window.

It was still a bit dark out, and you had to write some notes on the code for weapons, and some other notes on romantic dates, all night long after Mokuba left due to your boss' request. You didn't get a minute of sleep, because you knew Kaiba would be seeing the ones on the weapons.

"Ugh, what the heck..." You groaned. It was bad enough you were about to get fired any time, you didn't need to be a stress ball today. In fact, that would be the last thing you'd wanted.

You stretched out, cracking your neck from side to side. You stared at your desktop picture on your laptop as you waited for the files to copy to the USB.

Mokuba, Yuugi, and yourself were grinning up at the camera in yukatas as you took a selfie. The date taken was during Mokuba's summer break last year, and the two boys took you to the tanabata festival.

Something you kept to yourself that day? Well, your long-time crush had made fun of you in front of his friends when you simply tried to spend some time with him two days before the festival, making you cry, and Kaiba laughed it off, in his own, twisted way, just because you were 'too fucking easy to manipulate'.

By the day of the festival, you'd learned your lesson. Your crush sauntered towards you on his high horse, and you dumped him. Right then and there, with Yuugi and Mokuba watching. Kaiba's words changed you, and it was for the better.

You didn't have a single thought about dating, having a romantic fairytale, or settling down with a guy after that, you were too busy looking for jobs to keep you from thinking about unnessesary things like boys, just because His Majesty told you to not to.

You couldn't remember his words exactly, but it went a little like, 'Boys like me are impossible to figure out, so don't even try to figure it out and depend on yourself. Same thing with me--'

BEEPBEEPBEEP--

You were cut off from remembering the most important and the only sensible words Kaiba had ever said by the sound of your alarm clock. 

"Ugh..." You let out a groan, smashing the snooze button with your hand.

The files were done copying, so you stood up to get dressed for work, and get a cup of coffee from that café across the street while you were at it.

Grouchily, you pulled out your OTHER 'work' clothes, a black blouse, a button-down shirt, and a pair of jeans. Your contract didn't mention that you had to stick to one uniform.

Your muscles ached all over, probably since you had been sitting in that horribly uncomfortable chair your dad had bought you for eight hours straight. So of course you would be aching.

"Uuugh..."

This is going to be a reeeeeally long day.

...

"A mocha." You said to the cashier monotonously. She nodded. You were too tired to remember her name. Maria, maybe? Dunno.

"Holy flippin' coffee! What happened to you?" The manager, Fuyuta, who was a friend of yours, ran over from the back room once he spotted you.

"Screw you."

"Ah, so _that's_ the case? Why didn't you say so?" He snatched the paper coffee cup from the cashier's hand, and handed it to you.

"No one must stop my best customer from getting her coffee, alright!" Fuyuta grinned stupidly.

You decided to lay down on the couch for a while to rest your muscles. In your tired state, you didn't notice His Majesty and his brother sitting across of you.

The café was usually quiet by this time because most people were at work, so even the tapping of the laptop keyboard was too noisy for you.

"Do you mind...?!" You glared at the CEO. Kaiba or not, you had to get rid of this stupid headache, and being in a quiet enviroment would probably help, if not for his mad typing.

"Um, Bella?"

"What."

"Why do you look so...tired?"

"Because I was stuck all night doing this for you-know-who." You held up the USB and put it on the table, pushing it lightly towards Kaiba. "Now would you please fuck off?" You turned over, not even caring that His Majesty was watching your very movement in contempt.

Silence.

"Who do you think you are to talk to him like that." Kaiba stood over you, glaring daggers at you.

Almost flinching, "I beg your pardon?" You glared back.

"Who. Do you. Think. You are."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Hello, Pot, I'm Kettle, if we haven't met yet."

He looked at his brother questionably and silently, pointing at you.

"Uhm, nii-sama... I don't mind her like that, she's just too tired because she wanted to please you with whatever is on that USB."

"That's partitially true, although I didn't do it to _PLEASE_ you, or anything. I just want to keep my job, because, unlike you, you get paid big bucks just for yelling, while your 'servants' work a ton and get little money." You raised an eyebrow, "To answer your other question, of course I know who I am, you're the high and mighty CEO of KaibaCorp., while I'm the petty working class."

"Bella, you went too far..."

"...Take the rest of the day off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDEK what is going on anymore, so don't even ask, k?
> 
> Also, I'm not sorry for the long wait XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of going home and wasting the time she spent on those notes, Reader-chan decides to tag along after Kaiba. She gets fired for real later, and it's not even Kaiba who fires her.

"What?" You didn't believe your ears.

Kaiba, the workaholic stuck-up oddball, giving someone a day off? _Are you frigging kidding me?_

Mokuba was just as surprised as you were, "Nii-sama? Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. I'm Seto Kaiba."

"Nii-sama, you don't just...ugh, never mind."

"But..." You trailed off. No, you weren't about to let those ten hours you were awake get brushed off.

"If you have nothing else to say, then I'll leave. Mokuba, let's go." He stood up, having already packed up his briefcase.

"Wait." You attempted to hold back his sleeve, but instead, your hand brushed against his sweater, between the side of his chest and his waist.

He noticeably stiffened, glaring at you.

As if to say, 'What do you want, I don't have all day, little miss screwup," with just a look.

"I want you to prove me wrong, even if it's for only one thing I said about you. I've voiced my hate, but you have yet to show your reaction." You chewed the inside of your mouth for a while, "I'm going to follow you around all day today since you gave me the day off, even if it means that I'm gonna have to hover over your desk while you do nothing. If you manage to do that, you can choose my job's destiny."

He turned around towards you, glaring down as you shakily took a sip from your mocha. _Would he really let me follow him after I touched him like that? Would he try to act like I don't even exist here and walk out? Would he--?_

"...Alright. Do it, because I'll simply crush that ego of yours and prove you wrong."

You blinked. You slapped yourself, but it didn't wake you up from your trance.

"Mokuba, slap me. Hard."

"Um... Okay?"

_SLAP!_

Your fingers trailed over your red cheek, and you'd only felt the pain a moment later.

"...ow."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Are you sane?"

You scowled at absolutely nothing, and then smiled up at him, "Yeah, I think so."

\---

_Owhmaigawshowhmaigawshowhmaigawsh--!! I'm actually in a real limo!!_

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you."

You frowned at the buzzkill who screwed over your temporary joy.

"Unlike you, Mr. Gloom n' Doom, I actually do appreciate things like these."

"Oh, please, I'm a CEO of a huge gaming company, I don't have time for appretciating 'life' as you know it."

You silently stared at him. He probably took it as a small victory, but he was wrong.

"...I take it as a challenge that I should show you how to appreciate life some more, since I'm gonna follow you anyways."

"What--"

 _Hobson, was it?_ "Stop the car, I want to get down." The rather short man grinned as usual, and did as told.

"What is the meaning of--?"

"I'll walk him to work from here, it isn't that far off and it's still early." You smiled as you grabbed Kaiba's arm and dragged him out of the car and onto the sidewalk. If he wasn't so surprised, he probably would've been harder to drag.

"Take care of my boss well, Miss Kaiba." He looked daringly at you, making you blush and loosen your grip on Kaiba's arm. Ugh, damn baldie. He'd always told you you were a perfect match for His Majesty, and whenever he'd see you he'd call you that.

"What is this about?"

"I taught Mokuba everything I knew, now it's time for me to teach you something." You tried to look threatening to him, but you failed due to your height that barely reached above his shoulders, so you went straight to Plan B, tip-toeing up to his face and pecking his cheek with a kiss. You stepped back a bit, just in case he does anything.

When he realized what you did, his cheeks flushed, and he glared at you like always.

"This is stupid,"

"Aw, your cheeks are red! How cute!"

"I'm not cute."

"Sure, you're not! You're freaking smexy!" You poked his chest teasingly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm gonna be late for--"

"Lesson one: You must show some appretiation when someone compliments you." You smiled scarily.

"You're annoying, once we get to work you'll be--"

"C'mon, we've got some more appreciation to do!"

...

"Are you going to give up yet?"

"Not until you force yourself to smile whenever you see me!"

"And you're saying it like it would be a good thing if I do."

"Do something that would surprise me, and I'll stop."

You were grinning stupidly at Kaiba in a way to pursue him, who refused to do all five things you told him. Showing appretiation at compliments, smiling and being gentlemanly whenever a non-slutty-looking nice girl passes by—which made him comment that you were neither, therefore getting a whack on the head, stopping to watch things that would seem rather stupid and time-wasting, taking selfies whenever he did something amazing—you took one with him, though you had to stand on a bench to reach his shoulders, and finally, keeping promises, even if it costs his work to do it on time.

"Hey," He whispered your last name as you walked, still grasping his arm.

You stopped to look at him. "Hmm?"

He inched near you, grabbing both of your hands with his left, and lifting your chin up with his right. His face was dangerously close, and you felt your cheeks heat up against his.

"You're only kept close to me because of Mokuba, don't you dare try to act like my friend."

You closed your eyes, waiting for some kind of impact. But nothing happened.

"Are you coming or not." He said, his voice coming from behind you.

"What the--?" You cut yourself off, spinning around to see him walking away like he'd said nothing. _When did he...?_ "Hey!" You ran after him, catching up a few steps later.

"You said if I'd surprise you, you'd stop. So I did."

"Ugh, damn asshole." You muttered, your cheeks reddening again.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

You let him walk ahead of you so you could see that selfie you took. You were grinning and hugging his shoulder, and he had a perfect poker face, glaring up at the phone camera. _Is it really possible to change this guy?_ Your eyes narrowed at the Kaiba on-screen.

"You're so weird."

"Hmm?"

"It hasn't been two years since I hired you as Mokuba's tutor, and barely even one since I hired you. I'd been wondering when you started hating me."

You pondered the thought. When DID you start hating him? You were sure you'd already hated him by the time you tutored Mokie...

"I don't quite remember, but maybe it started by the time you came by my high school. I don't know, maybe you seemed a bit stuck up from the way you treated those 'fangirls'. Not that I was jealous or anything, one of them was a friend of mine." You wanted to add, "But you weren't as sexy as you were then, so I hated you more," but you didn't.

"Huh. Figures. And when did you start to have liking feelings for me?"

You raised an eyebrow as if to say "Whut".

"Don't deny it, you were blushing from when I dismissed you the other day after dinner until you left."

"Um, actually, I became drunk after I left your room, Mokuba couldn't handle my whining about you firing me, so he gave me an expensive-looking wine bottle and left me in his room until Yuugi's friends left. Or, that's what Yuugi told me..."

"You were what."

"Are you deaf or something? I was drunk, and he kept me in his room."

"Drunk in Mokuba's room." Kaiba said it in a demanding way rather than a question. But you were sure it was his way of asking something.

"Yeah, I was-- wait. Stop. You misunderstood, I didn't do anything wrong to him in his room-- no, waitaminit, that sounds wrong now that I think about it."

"You are not going to be forgiven easily." He paused in front of his destination, the almighty KaibaCorp. building.

You almost bumped into him, good thing you stopped just before you reached his back.

"Well, you proved to me that you aren't a complete stuck-up asshole, just an ordinary stuck up dude that can seriously screw the rules with his money. Now, I shall be resuming work, since I took up most of your morning and relaxed my senses, haha. I'll continue my stalkery of you later, gotta take those notes up to my boss~"

And with that, you rushed up to the building, hoping that he wouldn't catch up.

\---

"Yah fiahed."

"What?"

"Yah two houahs late, and ya ruined the code ah wohked so hard on, so, yah fiahed." Hamada said in his poor Japanese accent.

Even _something_ Katsuya, who was clearly not entirely Japanese had a better accent than this guy.

"I beg you pardon, boss, but, I didn't do anything wrong. I was with Kaiba all morning, and he did want me to take a day off because I was up all night writing notes for _someone who clearly took a week off_ and stuff. Plus, you were the one who wrote the combo code at the way beginning, and loading it there would take more time. And I simply did it so YOU wouldn't be _fiahed_." You saw a certain frenemy give you a thumbs-up from behind your boss.

"Do ah look like ah care? Yoh fiahed."

"And do I look like I give a fuck? Seto Kaiba never signed any papers concerning firing me, and he never will, you can't just fire anyone at your own will. And even if you do get his signature, you'd be fired after I leave, too. Why? Well, it was just a simple tongue slip." _Yup, I'm just_ that _mean._

"Damn it, you. We got here just barely five minutes ago, and you run off without even apologizing for--" His Majesty's voice came in from behind you.

"M-Mr. Koiba, sir!"

You turned around, strolling towards Kaiba and frowning.

"He fired me, Mr. Kaiba. You really won't let him go on with it, will you?"

Kaiba stared at you silently, then glanced over at him. Your boss was actually scared of 'Koiba', he wouldn't dare touch you, now that Kaiba...put his arm around your shoulders?

"Come with me, I need you for something." He pushed you towards the elevator, and stopped to glare back at Hamada and your 'former' workmates, "You'll be dealt with later. The rest of you, carry on with your work."

A small blush formed on your cheeks, but it soon disappeared now that you felt him angrily grasp your shoulder as you got on the elevator. _Easy there, dude. You're breaking my shoulder._

"Um, you can let go, now." 

"I'm not going to leave your side," _Uhh, what?_ "until your punishment is over." _Oh._

"And what is this punishment you speak of?" 

"Just a small payback for you dragging me around this morning, also for sleeping with Mokuba in the same bed as you seem to have no shame of doing so." 

"But I didn't-- That's not-- Ugh. What do you want me to do?" 

"I want you to play a game with me, and if you lose, you'll be fired from this job." 


End file.
